1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small article holder adapted to hold or support a small article such as a wrapping film case, a booklet or a kitchen gadget. Particularly, the present invention relates to a small article holder, which can be secured to a wall surface of a steel-made product or a refrigerator located in a kitchen area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as small article holder, various kinds of products have been produced depending upon the size and application of the small article to be supported.
FIGS. 19 and 20 show one of examples of a conventional small article holder, and are perspective views of the small article holder which can be mainly used as a wrapping film case holder.
In FIG. 19, a holder body 1 is provided with two holding members 2, the upper holding member 2a being made smaller than the lower holding member 2b. The holder body 1 is provided with suckers or sucking discs 3 on its back surface.
The small article holder having the above structure can hold two wrapping film cases different in length and size from each other in a horizontal direction, one being placed on the upper holding member 2a and the other being placed on the lower holding member 2b. The small article holder can be secured to a wall surface (not shown) of a steel-made product or a refrigerator located in a kitchen area. As used herein, the term "wrapping film case" includes a foil case having a rolled foil therein in addition to a wrapping film case having a rolled film therein.
In FIG. 20, a pocket-shaped holder body 4 is made from linear materials combined in the lattice-like shape. The wrapping film case can be held in a vertical position within the pocket of the holder body 4. The pocket is formed relatively long in a vertical direction so as to prevent the wrapping film case from being fallen. The holder body 4 is also provided with sucking discs, as is the same case with the holder shown in FIG. 19, on its back section so that the holder can be secured to a wall surface of a refrigerator or the like.
In the case of the above holders for supporting a wrapping film case, the size and the length of the holding section are pre-determined and formed depending upon the size of the wrapping film case to be supported. However, these conventional small article holders have the following disadvantages.
The holder as shown in FIG. 19 can hold the wrapping film case only in a horizontal direction, not in a vertical direction. The holder as shown in FIG. 20 can hold the wrapping film case only in a vertical direction. Thus, the conventional holders have restriction with regard to the direction of holding the wrapping film case, and are not capable of holding the wrapping film cases different in the size and the length thereof.
Therefore, there has been a problem that a wrapping film case cannot be held in a desired position with consideration of a layout of a kitchen area.